


Perfectionism

by mushroomnoodles



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomnoodles/pseuds/mushroomnoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick was everything, and Pete had to remind him whenever he was forgetful about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectionism

It was three in the morning. No one was home.

Joe and Andy were just casually lying around in the studio; Joe was resting his elbow on the arm of the couch he sat on, with his head on his hand. Andy was wearing shades, sprawled on an armchair, and you couldn’t tell if he was actually asleep.

The other two were standing. Patrick was wearing headphones while working at the keyboard. He listened to the track he was working on, paused halfway through it, changed something. He intensified the bass, quickened the melody. He sighed, and then started messing around with it again.

Pete was looking at him, leaning on the wall, saying nothing.

“I hate it,” Patrick said, fixing his glasses on his nose but never diverting his attention from the keys.

“What’s wrong with it?” Pete walked closer to Patrick, while the singer lowered the headphones on his neck, lips a thin line.

“The music, Pete. But I don’t get it. I don’t feel satisfied, but I don’t know why.”

“It’s late, Patrick. You’re exhausted. We’ll work on it together tomorrow, how’s that?”

Patrick ignored him. “I think my voice doesn’t fit the song. My voice just isn’t right. I need to record it again.”

It was Pete’s turn to sigh. He figured out what the problem was; he figured out in what kind of place Patrick was in right now.

“That’s not true. It’s perfect.”

“You didn’t even hear it.”

“That’s how sure I am.”

Patrick grimaced. He removed the headphones and gave them to Pete to let him listen to the song. He could have used the speakers, but he was almost sure Andy and Joe had fallen asleep and he didn’t want to wake them up.

He pressed play.

Pete listened, with no prejudices, and he wasn’t trying to recognize notes, instruments, lyrics. Just like when you hear a song for the first time and you’re trying to understand if you like it or not. He closed his eyes; he heard Patrick’s voice, it was low and deep, then it reached a high note. It got very melodic, then it got harder, and then low again. Pete was enchanted by its versatility.

He heard his voice. Not only with his ears, no, he could feel it inside, with his heart, and then it spread through his whole body. He bit his lips when he sensed a shiver running down his spine. It was perfect.

“Patrick… This is amazing.”

Patrick shook his head. “No. You don’t understand. It isn’t perfect.”

“It could be our next single.”

“Listen here. Can you hear it? This passage is so bad! And here, look…”

Pete interrupted him when he saw he was getting jittery.

“Hey, Patrick. Stop. I heard it. It must be one of our best songs.”

“But it is not perfect!”

“Perfection doesn’t exist. This song gets pretty close to it, though.”

“Bullshit.” Patrick shook his head and took the headphones back; he was about to go back working on the track, but he felt two hands squeeze his hips. He stopped right away and relaxed in them.

“Patrick.” Pete reached his friend’s ear from behind. “Patrick. You’re a fucking perfectionist, you know that?”

The singer offered him a half-smile. “And you grind your body against mine like this – just to tell me that?”

Pete bit Patrick’s earlobe slightly. “If you stop focusing on this song so much I could do so many other things.”

“What kind of things?” Patrick licked his lips, and he brought a hand to the bassist’s face, so close to him. Then he turned around, offering him his face. Pete showed off a smile for him, excited and exciting. He didn’t say anything, he just glued his lips to Patrick’s. It was a sweet kiss, with no demands, but there was a lot in it. Patrick forgot about his work; Pete was touching Patrick all over, with such an insatiability that made Patrick feel wanted, appreciated, in peace with the world and with himself. The bass-player broke the kiss, resting only a few millimeters away from the other’s face. He spoke in a whisper, so that only Patrick could hear him, only Patrick could think about what he was about to say and only Patrick could claim these words, that stare, that admiration and that love as his. Patrick was everything, and Pete had to remind him whenever he was forgetful about it.

“You are always perfect, Patrick. Always and in every aspect of everything – from your voice to your temper, from your looks to your virtuosity. You have such a strong personality. You’re talented. You have the most beautiful heart in the world. Why do you always feel like you aren’t good enough?"

The singer lowered his gaze, unable to keep eye contact with Pete. He didn’t know how to answer. He knew Pete adored him, but, more often than not, he didn’t adore himself. He sighed.

Pete gave him a fleeting kiss; their tongues stroked just a little. He took a step back, removed the headphones from his friend’s head and put them aside on the keyboard. He then grabbed his fedora, which Patrick had taken off when they started working, and put it back on his head.

“Look at you. Patrick Stump, in all his beauty, with his distinctive and impeccable style and his gorgeous face, radiating everything that’s good in this world. And his voice, a voice that can smash walls.

You have no idea what you are, PattyCake.”

Patrick blushed, but Pete was still smiling.

“Pete…”

Pete walked closer to him again, recognizing the tone in his friend’s voice: it was drenched in desire, needs, fantasies. He wanted Pete to please him.

Patrick unbuttoned Pete’s jeans and shoved his hand inside.

“You’re right. Maybe that song isn’t that bad after all…”  


**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, again. Yes, I'm enjoying translating my fics. Next one may be smut. Still have to figure out a couple of things about my last PWP!Peterick, but I guess you'll have it soon!  
> Again, if you find any mistakes, it would mean a lot to me if you reported them. I'm here to learn!


End file.
